The Two Merged Worlds and Times
by UseYourImagination
Summary: xxxHOLIC CROSSOVER WITH Tsubasa Chronicles. May be Rated T in the distant future -for safety precautions?-


**Tsubasa Chronicles X xxxholic **

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the xxxholic works NOR do I own any of Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle works.  
The owner of the two mangas/animes is CLAMP.

This chapter is INCOMPLETE. I saw it in my computer and thought "Why not post it? No harm will be done."  
I revised the chapter once before I uploaded this chapter.

The characters may seem out of character... I'm not sure even though I read all (or most) of the Tsubasa Chronicles chapters (up to the ones that are out online) and all of the xxxholic chapters (up to the ones that are out online).

The chapter has 637 words, not 1,023.

* * *

In a city named Tokeborou, there lies a marketplace

It was afternoon, close to dinner time. In a city named Tokeborou, there lied a marketplace and other buildings. In the marketplace, not far from a palace, many people, merchants, guards, traders, and merchants, roamed about. Guards stationed around the palace and the city, carrying swords, spears, steel shields, and other weapons, and wearing guards. People were chatting with peers and trading and buying items. A black-haired man in a white apron and wearing black pants and shirt, was walking and buying his groceries for a certain red-eyed someone at different stands and complained about his work, "That damn drinker! Everyday she drinks and eats! That's all she does!"

A man in, tan, neat clothing and with brown, short hair laughed, "Come on, Watanuki-sama. Don't talk of Yuuko-sama so negatively! She's done so much for this city! I don't really think she could be that bad!"

"Ugh… You don't know her well enough…" groaned Watanuki. The citizens around him laughed.

After buying the necessary items for milady, who drinks a lot but miraculously never gets a hangover, Watanuki returned to the palace. After entering the palace, he went to the kitchen room. There were four towers placed at the corners of the palace and one in the center to keep watch for intruders. Several guards were walking around the grounds. A lush, green garden with a very old cherry blossom tree in the middle was the backyard.

Watanuki took out the groceries that he bought: eggs, meat, fish, tofu, onions, sake, sake, sake, etc. After taking out his groceries, he proceeded to cooking dinner for his troublesome queen.

* * *

Not far from the palace, white Mokona along with the company appeared. "Where are we this time?" wondered Syaoran.

"Hm… there's a palace over there. I wonder if there are any strong warriors there," said Kurogane.

"Mokona, do you feel the feather?" Syaoran asked.

"I feel a strong force everywhere… But the strongest is at the palace over there," white Mokona pointed to the palace.

"A strong force everywhere… hm."

"Well then, let's go look for a place to settle in before we start exploring," suggested Fai. (A/N Sakura is with them; she isn't talking in this scene though.)

White Mokona along with the company walked towards the marketplace. They settled in a hotel that provided decent service. Before they went to sleep, they decided that they will go to the palace to check it out.

* * *

Morning came and the group headed to the palace. Along the way, they found out that citizens are allowed to go into the palace, but must be checked first. The group went into the palace after being checked but was declared suspicious by the guards because of the odd clothing they wore. "Watanuki!" a winning sound came, "Where's my sake!" The group sweat dropped.

"Hai. Hai. I know… It's coming," replied the "slave," "May Zeus shoots lightning on the godforsaken queen… Hm?"

Watanuki met eyes with the company. "Ho… Guests today? Well then, I'll lead you to a room. Follow me travelers."

_What the_, thought the still-sweat dropping group. The group followed.

"Sorry for all the noise. I'll give you a tour later. Usually people like you come here to ask questions about the city since it's convenient to acquire information," Watanuki said to the awed group, who are amazed by how beautiful the palace was. "Well, then, let's first meet the hime first. I have to go give this bottle to her before she starts screaming again."

"Hey, hey," white Mokona started asking Watanuki.

"Yes? White midget." Mokona started getting angry.

"… May I have some of that sake?"

Watanuki looked at the white furball blankly, "No."

"What!...," whined Mokona.

Watanuki and the group/company reached the hime's door and walked in. "Watanuki! It took you a long time! Oh, guests?" exclaimed Yuuko.

**To be continued?...**

* * *

**(Just repeating what I basically always write at the end of the a chapter... For.. hm.. safety precautions?)**

ATTENTION:

**1.** I am not planning on continuing the story.. I may or may not write another chapter... depends... (If you want me to... tell me and I'll think about it... If yes, expect the next chapter next year or whatever...)

**2. **People who want to continue this, you may BUT do NOT take all the credit stating that the story is your original. Also, please send me a message stating that you wish to continue the story and I will reply back. In addition, in that message please tell me that you follow the guidelines/rules below...

- This story will NOT be a HAREM, YURI, RATED M, and YAOI.

- Don't insult/mock the story

**Copy and Paste or Type the 2 bullet points above in your message...**

Also..If you are going to continue this story, you can go ahead and change the intro to make the story see fit to you... But remember to say that you are continuing this story by UseYourImagination. Note: It is BAD to PLAGIARIZE!!

**3. **If you are going to put up a review... don't expect me to read it... I don't like flames but it can't be helped right?? lol...

Hopefully... If someone, besides me, continues this story,he/she won't make the story weird...

Adios!


End file.
